Reginald Pearson
" (Season 3) }} Reginald Pearson is a leapee character who appears in the Season 3 (episode #10) of Quantum Leap titled "" ". The part of Reginnald is played in the episode by Milan Nicksic About Reginald On Christmas Eve 1962, Sam leaps into Reginald, who is the valet, chauffer and butler to Manhattan, NY area business tycoon Michael Blake (played by Charles Rocket). Michael is a thoroughly unpleasant man although he is opposed to firing Sam despite his incompetence as a valet and his meddling in Michael's personal life) who is planning on tearing down a salvation army building housing the 5th Street City Mission, which happens to be in the neighborhood which he grew up in, order to make way to build his long coveted project, Blake Plaza. Being sympathetic to the Salvation Army, Sam, as Reginald, promises Captain Laura Downey (played by Melinda McGraw) that he will find a way to save the building... with her help, of course. One of Sam's attempts to work at his employer Michael's conscience in saving the building is to drive him by his old neighborhood, where the site of future construction for the Blake Plaza and where the 5th Street Mission is located, where they meet with Capt. Downey, as Michael reminisces of his childhood days playing in the street there. When Blake runs into an old buddy named Max Wushinski (Robert Lesser), whom he had lost touch with who's now a street corner vendor selling chestnuts, and he tells him of the suicide of his best friend Charlie, which was brought on by he losing his job at the bakery which was in the neighborhood four years earlier because it went automated (Michael had bought the company then), Sam is discouraged at his response, but Al persuades him to keep working on Blake's conscience as Michael storms off and then sits in his apartment getting drunk as Sam thinks that he's failed. Al believing that this is actually a good sign and that Michael is thinking about what he is doing and so they put phase two of their plan into action... Christmas Present. Sam tells Michael that he feels sorry for him because, for all of his wealth and power, he's still missing something from his life. Michael angrily asks how he would know and Sam bets a month's rent that he can prove it, as he drives Blake by the Blake Plaze site, where they meet with people at the mission singing Christmas carols, as they invite them into the mission. as he is seemingly persuaded to rescind his decision to tear it down, until he suddenly has another change of heart as a little boy who's family had been housed at the mission gives him a trojan horse ornament, and then asking him, in mistaking Blake for one of the homeless patrots there "Do you have a home?", as he thinks that Laura and Sam, or Reginald, put the boy and the other kids up to it to try to tear at his conscience. Sam is discouraged again, as he fears that he will lose his leapee's job, but then comes up with a "Brainstorm" id—with the help of Al and ziggy, as Al, who dresses up as "Jacob Marley" and poses as "The Ghost of Christmas Future" shows Blake that all of his wheeling and dealing in borrowing and mortgaging left him financially bankrupt, as he then showed him a holographic image of the completed "Blake Plaza" building, and then, a TV news story exactly 13 years later to the date, on Christmas Eve 1975, as Al, as the Christmas Spirit, tells him that he committed suicide by jumping off top of the Plaza, it softens Blake's heart, as he changes his mind about tearing down the building when he drops by Laura's home, and apologizes for his past behavior concerning the project, which fulfills Sam's mission, and keeps Reginald's job intact. Category:Leapees Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Characters